Solenoid valves are used to control fluid flow through systems that transport fluid, such as for example in air conditioning and refrigeration systems. Solenoid valves typically include a coil winding positioned on a bobbin to form a solenoid coil. The solenoid coil is connected to a power source that provides power to the coil winding. The valves are sometimes exposed to moisture that can cause the coil winding to short or fail. A solenoid coil that is resistant to moisture-induced failure but still cost-effective is needed.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.